


holding hands in the darkness

by chasingshadows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingshadows/pseuds/chasingshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just had a lot of Boyd/Cora feels.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	holding hands in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qhuinn (tekla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekla/gifts).



They didn’t talk for the first few days, maybe even a week. They were both too scared of each other.

But then Boyd tripped and Cora reached a hand toward him. She was too far away to even help, but he noticed. The next day he moved closer to her and asked her her name. She said it quietly and quickly, first name only because she was still wary of him.

He told her his and they fell into comfortable silence, eating their bread, close enough to touch.

Eventually they told each other their stories, how they ended up in that cell. How they got involved with the Alphas. Cora wouldn’t say her last name; it was her secret. She’d kept it hidden for nearly 7 years. But she told him that she’d been on her own, how she survived. 

Boyd told her why he’d taken the bite. How insecure he’d felt. How he just wanted to belong.

Cora told him that she was born a werewolf, how it was all she’d ever known.

Then they started talking about their families.

Boyd talked about his dad and how he used to take him to football games. Told her how his mom made the best taco salad in the state. His little brother that was such a pain in his ass, but when the tears started to fall at night, Cora knew he missed him.

Cora never said names, but she told him about her big sister that was born to be a leader. Her big brother that was too sassy for his own good. How her mom taught her to fight and her dad taught her to love.

It was nearly three months after they met, sitting together holding hands in the darkness, when Cora whispered into the silence “Derek is my brother.” Boyd squeezed her hand, wrapped his other around her shoulders and whispered “I know.” He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back as she cried for the first time.

As the moon rose after the fourth month, Cora pulled Boyd close and kissed him with everything she had, pulling their bodies close, knowing it would soon be the end.

**Author's Note:**

> [On tumblr here](http://chasingshhadows.tumblr.com/post/52736175448)


End file.
